vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Learning Japanese
Hello, it's YandereSpy (I finally got my password back)! I was just wondering, who on the wiki knows Japanese, and how did they learn it? I'd really like to learn, but I don't even know any basics (if anyone could help me there, that would be great, haha...) It would be helpful even just to know how to read it (for example, I can read Hebrew, but I'll have no clue what I'm saying...) Thanks in advance! YandereSpy (talk) 12:11, November 3, 2012 (UTC) I wish i knew Japanese so i wouldn't have to bother LambdaSK translating my songs in Japnese. we've got the same problem, i can read romajii (i think everyone can, but if they wouldn't there's something wrong). But i would love to know how to read Kanji, translate etc. Trainspud (talk) 12:26, November 3, 2012 (UTC)Trainspud. :I have about a couple of hundred hours worth of lessons (not enough to let me even communitcate with a Japanese person). I've had to rely on translators for so long its ridiculous and makes me wish I'd stayed on the course I was on longer. I quit for money reasons. I can grasp the structure of sentances and work out the implied meaning, but no way can I translate things myself. :Its like the 3rd language I've tried to learn, the first two were french and german. Being dyslexic means you have less of a chance of grasping other languages as well and I tend to suck with the written side of things. I had a lot of fun with German, and I regret I changed highschool and couldn't finish the course. French I suck at worst then Japanese... It wasn't as fun as German, and I had less practice with it. My dad also refused to help since he is kinda of "proud british", and tends to dislike the french as a nation on a whole. So he kinda didn't like me taking french... As for German, despite the proudness he spent time in the army in Germany so learn a lot of the language, he was out there for a while and learnt to like the country. :He never learnt to like France because even when he visited it, some camera guy tried to take advantage of his lack of french skills to con him out of 15 pounds worth of money for a photograph. Long story short, he snapped them without asking them and rant to a police officer claiming thety won't pay for the photograph... They kinda had their own cameras... And the officer knew english and like England. But the impression didn't help rid my dad of his anti-French stance. My dad's not racist as such, but he is very proud. Too proud... I was always afriad of what I'd pick up from him. ^_- :I'm mostly roaming the forums, seeing what random topics I haven't replied to. Its called "boredom". I should be looking up more tweets, but I got as far as March 1st 2012, and I have until March again 2011... It kinda took me two hours to get to March this year... =_= One-Winged Hawk (talk) 11:34, December 28, 2012 (UTC)